Sticky Notes
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: When he was younger, Percy bought a packet of sticky notes. Which started another joke. Now at sixteen, those sticky notes are plastered all over his cabin walls. Percabeth. Rated K. COOKIE! (::)


**Aqua: So, Nike and I go to the same dance class, when our classmate - dancemate? - and reviewer named Kailee - HI KAILEE! - randomly said, "GUYS! I found something amazing. It's… a sticky note on that wall!" So, the credits of this story go to you, Kailee. Nike said, "We should make a story about that!" At first, I thought, **_**Well, why not? But there aren't many ideas…**_ **Then, Nike started the story. And I finished it. Of course, I wrote the Percabeth part. The beginning is really sweet, I have feelings other than hyper, happy, and sad. But, this is long, and I felt like I had to explain the story. The story did have a funny beginning, though. **

Nike: Basically, a collab between me and Aqua.

******DISCLAIMER: Want lots, no own. **

* * *

The child smiled, his sea-green eyes twinkling happily. "Look, Mommy! Look at what I bought at the gift shop!" He called out, holding out his hand proudly. Inside his open palm sat a pack of ocean-blue and sea-green sticky notes. "Aren't they pretty? I'm gonna have them forever and ever, and write all of my favorite sayings and stuff in it!"

Sally looked down at her six-year-old son, her eyes lighting up with amusement. "That's great, Percy!"

"I know! And it was one whole dollar!"

"One dollar? Wow, that's expensive! I know that you'll be a rich young man when you grow up!"

Percy smiled proudly and beamed. He knew that he would keep the whole pack for as long as he could.

* * *

Ten years later, Percy sat and stared at the walls of his cabin. He had kept his promise, and now his wall was littered with random sticky notes. It had become another little joke with his mother, another connection like the blue food. She had made sure to buy him packs of blue sticky notes as often as possible.

While he sat there, pondering his existence, the door creaked open, and a pair of familiar stormy gray eyes smirked at him.

"Can I come in?" Annabeth laughed at him, sitting there, staring dumbly at a bunch of sticky notes.

"Sure, but these aren't just a bunch of sticky notes, you know." Annabeth opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't said anything, but Percy went on. "You were thinking it. I know you. How about you try reading them all?"

She read them, quotes from people, experiences that were life-changing, anything that he felt like writing. Of course, there were a lot of misspelled words - he had dyslexia.

After a while, Annabeth sat there, thinking. Percy couldn't stand it after five seconds.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked impatiently, waiting for either some sort of deep life statement, random lecture, or sarcastic remark.

She opened her mouth.

"Why?..." She trailed off.

Percy felt like he was about to explode with anticipation and frustration.

"Why are most of these quotes by me?" She looked at him, holding back laughter.

His face grew red and he sat there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Finally, Annabeth laughed - the most wonderful sound he had heard for a long time. She leaned over, gently closed his mouth, and kissed him.

He felt like he was melting into a Percy-puddle, when suddenly, the cabin door opened.

"YES! KISS NUMBER 249! SO CLOSE! I'M GONNA WIN THAT BET!" Travis high-fived Connor and - being the mature guy that he was, stuck out his tongue at Katie.

"Really? Again?" Percy asked, annoyed, but couldn't help grinning like the idiot that he was. Annabeth was laughing, but her face was flaming red.

The crowd of campers stormed inside, reading the sticky notes and laughing at his notes and quotes on them.

_Sigh._

* * *

**Aqua: Well, I have decided to cut down on sugar. NOT! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE. Anyway, we decided to use some Percabeth. It's a cute little one-shot, and Nike wrote the beginning. This is random. COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) I gave you one extra cookie and Nike gave you one. I think. Did she? Whatever. BYE! *cartwheels off the side of a cliff into a cookie-canoe***

**Nike: Yup! Here ya go ! (::) Review? **


End file.
